Miedo a enamorarme
by Riku Lupin
Summary: esto es un oneshot y es slash! es un RonBlaise y es de como terminaron juntos... es com una precuela de Un día de lo más extraño, pero no se tiene que leer para saber de que va... leedla y veréis! REVIEWS ya está aquí la respuesta a los reviews reci
1. capítulo único

Uuuoooollllaaaaa! Hacía muchísimo tiempo que tenía unas ganas enormes de hacer este fic. La verdad es que no se si me a quedado muy bien, pero lo he hecho lo mejor posible (en serio). Es un Ron/Blaise, una de mis parejas slash preferidas y que nunca encuentro fics suyos, que está relacionado con otro **one-shot** mío, _Un día de lo más extraño_, pero no es necesario leerlo porque esto pasa antes que el otro… un lío vamos. Me costó lo mío conseguir que los tiempos coincidiesen con los de la otra historia… pero igualmente me ha gustado mucho escribir este fic y me lo he pasado genial imaginándome a un Ron un poco (mucho) romanticón.

Como todas mis historias, no te esperes una trama súper-ultra-mega-emocionante, es una historia sencilla, de lo más normal y completamente romántica (aunque me ha sorprendido que la gente diga que mis historias son divertidas…). Llevo poco tiempo con esto, así que no esperes milagros, además tengo poco tiempo y miles de historias por terminar… (lo siento para aquellos que las siguen… pronto intentaré actualizar! XP)

Y ya basta, hasta aquí este rollo y a leer!

…

Un momentín! Faltan las advertencias y decir, como siempre, que la historia original y los personajes no son míos, sino de nuestra querida autora J.K.Rowling que como es tan simpática y generosa no me denunciará y me dejará hacer esta historia (que, seamos sinceros, nunca ocurrirá en el libro de verdad) sin que le tenga que pagar ni un céntimo… (que es justo el dinero que llevo en mi cartera… en serio! voy por la vida con un céntimo en el bolsillo! … siempre me han dicho que soy una temeraria… ¬¬).

**Advertencia:** esto es un **slash**! Es decir, relación chico-chico (como la mayoría de mis historias). Así que si eres homofóbico o no te gustan estas historias ya te estas largando de aquí, porque he avisado y no pienso soportar recibir comentarios groseros y vulgares sobre mi historia y de cómo utilizo los personajes…

Cosa que me recuerda… dejadme reviews! Acepto cualquier tipo de crítica (menos la homofóbica ¬¬) tanto buena como mala, constructiva o con mala leche,… cualquier pregunta o cosa estaré encantada de contestar! (siempre contesto a todos los reviews o comentarios que recibo, es un hecho.).

Ahora si… os dejo con la historia!

**

* * *

Miedo a enamorarme**

Estábamos a mediados de curso y Ronald Weasley, por raro que pareciera, se encontraba en la biblioteca, solo, haciendo su tarea. Ya cursaba su quinto curso y ese mismo año Víktor Krum se había trasladado de su colegio a Hogwarts. No es que ahora se hubiera vuelto como Hermione, responsable y esas cosas… simplemente no se quería encontrar a la parejita (cuyo uno de los integrantes era esa misma chica y el otro, el chico) y por irónico que pareciera, justo ahí, donde se conocieron, estaba seguro que no los encontraría.

Durante las vacaciones pasadas de verano su "querida" amiga había anunciado que estaba saliendo con el famosísimo jugador de Quidditch que él mismo había admirado antes, Víktor Krum. Por merlín… si ni tan siquiera era tan guapo como decían… y esas cejas… y Harry (siendo un simple buscador de colegio) le había vencido! Bien, de acuerdo… Harry era un as, más bien un Dios en ese juego… pero eso no quitaba que había perdido!

Sabía que sus dos amigos habían notado su raro comportamiento, pero no lo podía evitar. Cada vez que veía a Hermione con ese estúpido slytherin se le subía la sangre a la cabeza y no se sabía controlar… y para más inri (NA: empeorar las cosas, añadir leña al fuego… ya me entendéis), su amigo, el conocido y, reconozcámoslo, codiciado niño-que-vivió, Harry James Potter, les había dicho que estaba enamorado de… de… ¡Por Merlín! Solo de pensarlo se le ponían los pelos de punta… ¿es que todos se tenían que quedar prendados de esos estúpidos slytherins? Pues él no, él se enamoraría de una muchacha o de un muchacho (la verdad es que no le importaba) cariñoso, atento y por encima de todo que no fuera como los slytherins… o eso quería creer.

Lo que no quería reconocer nuestro amigo es que el destino y unos ojos color miel se lo impedirían… porque uno no puede controlar de quien se enamora y mucho menos a obligarse a uno mismo a enamorarse de alguien¿verdad?

Seguía en la biblioteca del colegio, concentrado ahora en sus deberes de herbología que la señora Sprout (NA: no se como se escribe y como estoy en la cama me da mucha pereza salir de ella y coger el libro para buscarlo… :P ) muy "amablemente" les había puesto. Se acercaba Semana Santa (NA: se celebra también ahí? La verdad es que no lo sé, pero en este fic si XD ) y con ella los profesores se volvían locos… seguramente pensaban "bueno, tienen toda una semana y no les podemos permitir que se diviertan…" y hala! A meter deberes a los pobres e indefensos alumnos… somos unas víctimas de esos mata-ilusiones amargados… (NA: se nota mi frustración? Lo siento… no interrumpo más). Echaba de menos ir con Harry a los jardines y jugar a molestar al calamar gigante o buscar misterios para resolver… pero su amigo le había dejado claro que hasta que no se le pasara la tontería que llevaba encima no dejaría a Hermione sola. Pero si no estaba sola! Tenía a su "amorcito"… Y, reconociéndolo muy a su pesar, echaba de menos a Hermione, a ella y a su estúpida manía de leer libros y a obligarlos a que hicieran su tarea… pero eso nunca volvería a pasar, la chica estaba ocupada con su "Víki".

Sabía que sonaba como un chico celoso a quien le han quitado su primer amor… pero no era así. Era cierto que quería mucho a Hermione y que durante un tiempo pensó que estaba enamorado de ella, pero solo lo pensó. Era simplemente que la quería mucho como amiga y ahora todo estaba cambiando. Ella ya tenía a un amigo, Harry, y ahora tenía a su chico, Víktor¿donde cabía él en todo aquello? Además, Harry también se había enamorado… dentro de poco ya nadie lo necesitaría y cuando se dio cuenta de esto, decidió que era mejor empezar a separarse de ellos… ¿se había equivocado al hacerlo? No lo sabía. Estaba celoso de que le quitaran a sus amigos? Si, muy probablemente sí. ¿Estaba celoso de sus amigos¿De que no tuvieran miedo a reconocer que estaban enamorados e intentar hacer lo posible para conseguirlo? Para ser sinceros, sí.

Sus hermanos siempre le habían contado sus historias amorosas (que no eran abundantes, pero las había para todos los gustos), como se sentía uno al estar enamorado, o cuando la chica que te gusta se te acerca y sientes como si no supieras que hacer, o en cambio cuando todo te parece claro, fácil y te sientes más valiente que nunca, o cuando por primera vez besas a alguien,… y así podría seguir toda la noche. Él quería sentirlo y poder contarlo. Poder estar al lado de la persona querida y no perder a sus amigos por ello ¿Era ser muy egoísta? Quería poder gritar a todo pulmón que estaba enamorado, ser feliz y sobretodo saber si era correspondido. Pero tenía miedo, miedo a lo que sentía y a lo que dirían los demás, era un cobarde y por eso siempre viviría en las sombras¿Quién se enamoraría de alguien como él? Era pobre, con una familia que nunca se terminaba, pero eso si, cariñosa y buena, no tenía nada de especial, era simplón, vulgar y, al contrario de lo que la gente pensara, era un romanticón empedernido. Que triste y deprimente terminar así…

Cerró de golpe el libro que estaba leyendo dejando escapar un resoplido (y ganándose una mirada severa de la bibliotecaria). Estaba cansado, llevaba horas en ese sitio, sentado en esa silla delante de esa mesa, le escocían los ojos y no se veía capaz de leer ni una letra más. Por primera vez en ese día se permitió mirar a su alrededor. La verdad es que cuando había llegado justo ese día estaba de bastante mal humor porque había vuelto a discutir con Harry, quien le amenazaba en romper completamente su amistad si no dejaba sus tonterías y reconocía que le gustaba Hermione… ¿es que no lo entendería nunca?

La biblioteca, como siempre llena de polvo y libros, estaba casi vacía (de personas… ¬¬). En una mesa cercana a la suya (donde siempre se sentaba ya por costumbre) había un grupo de ravenclaws de (seguramente) segundo año rodeados de montañas de libros sobre pociones… Snape nunca cambiaria, ni para bien ni para mal. En otra mesa, mucho más alejada, se podía ver a una pareja que seguramente estaban allí para cualquier cosa menos para estudiar. Era sabido por todo el mundo que la biblioteca era uno de los lugares a donde la gente iba a enrollarse habitualmente¿a quien le podía gustar revolcarse en medio de un montón de libros y polvo? A él no, seguro.

Y en la mesa más alejada de todas, un poco escondida, donde nunca nadie pasaba, estaba seguro que estaría ese chico…

**((FLASH BACK?))**

La primera vez que le vio allí fue cuando hacía un par de semanas que iba todos los días a la biblioteca, después de las clases. McGonagall les había puesto un trabajo sobre los animagos que tenían que entregar dentro de un mes, pero él ya tenía echo todos los deberes por matar su aburrimiento en las horas de biblioteca, así pues decidió empezarlo ese mismo día. Se empezaba a dar miedo a si mismo… (XD). Como no sabía por donde empezar (aún no se conocía tanto la biblioteca), empezó por la estantería de transformaciones. Allí encontró información básica sobre ellos, lo mismo que les había contado la profesora, pero no era suficiente, así que decidió, muy a su pesar, preguntar a la señora Pince si sabía donde encontrar libros con una muy buena explicación. Al principio ella le miró con desconfianza, evaluando si era de fiar, pero finalmente, no sin resignación, accedió y le dijo que fuera otra vez a la estantería de transformaciones, llegara al fondo del pasillo y doblara a la derecha y que avanzara otro tanto más hasta encontrar una mesa, justo en la estantería den frente encontraría los libros que necesitaba. Él, confiado, le dio las gracias y se dirigió hacia donde le indicó y al llegar allí… lo encontró. Estaba sentado en esa misma mesa concentrado en un libro. Llevaba su pelo negro hacia atrás recogido en una pequeña coleta, pero con algunos mechones rebeldes que se deslizaban por su cara un poco bronceada, seguramente (pensó en ese momento) por sus vacaciones en una playa. Le sonaba de algo, pero no caía de que. Era un muchacho de su edad o mayor, parecía alto aunque estuviera sentado (seguramente es más alto que yo, pensó), con una espalda ancha, firme y fuerte… Estaba inclinado, concentrado en un libro sin prestar atención a su alrededor, por eso Ron, en un primer momento, no reconoció al chico ni vio de que casa era. Pero justo en el momento en el que el varón más joven de los Weasleys se preguntaba de qué casa sería, el chico levantó la mirada chocando con la azul del gryffindor quien se había quedado quieto analizándolo. Y Ron no se pudo mover, era como si sus pies no hicieran caso a los gritos de su cabeza, solo era capaz de seguir mirando a esos ojos que lo habían dejado sin aliento. Eran más que unos ojos, eran castaños que más bien parecían miel (y a él le gustaba mucho la miel… NA: no es momento de pensar en comida!) y transmitían calma, serenidad y un cariño que él nunca había visto ni recibido (a parte, claro está, de su familia, sobretodo de su madre… ¬¬) y de pronto entendió lo que sus hermanos le habían contado. Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y sentía que su cara estaba ardiendo, estaba seguro que estaba rojo como un tomate y odiaba cuando le pasaba esto, parecía realmente estúpido. De pronto, el chico le sonrió, tenía una sonrisa sincera y encantadora… y por eso se sentía mucho más estúpido que antes. Estaba allí plantado en el rincón más escondido de toda la biblioteca mirando embobado a un chico que, en su opinión, era maravilloso… Lo que decía, un romántico empedernido.

Más cohibido que nunca en su vida le izo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo y se dirigió a la estantería, buscó un par de libros de animagia y se fue tan rápido como pudo, siempre con la vista al suelo, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Justo por ese motivo no vio como el chico misterioso seguía todos sus movimientos como si estuviera hechizado…

**((FIN DEL FLASH BACK))**

Bien, ese día es el que lo había conocido y durante el resto de la semana, como tenía que seguir con el trabajo de McGonagall, siguió yendo a esa sección de la biblioteca, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ese chico siempre estaba allí, estaba antes de que él llegara y se iba más tarde que él (lo sabía bien porque estaba siempre pendiente de la puerta), y también gracias a las visitas constantes a la estantería pudo al fin recordar de que le sonaba. Era un slytherin, y no uno cualquiera sino uno que pertenecía al grupo de Malfoy, se llamaba Blaise Zabini, en su opinión, el slytherin menos slytherin que había conocido nunca y el chico del que se había enamorado… para su desgracia.

¿Cómo no lo había reconocido? Ahora le veía siempre, en el comedor, en las clases, en los pasillos… ¿y cómo es que nunca se había fijado en él? Desde entonces, en la biblioteca, solo lo había visto de vez en cuando, tenía que reconocerlo… muchas veces buscaba excusas para ir a esa sección… y siempre estaba allí y nunca le había dejado de sonreír. Era un slytherin… Ronald Weasley se había enamorado de un slytherin… (aunque uno muy raro), aún peor, se había enamorado de una persona que no conocía, que no había hablado nunca con él (los "buenas tardes" y los "hola" no cuentan…) ¿Cómo podía ser eso? Además, era un imposible, él era perfecto y estaba envuelto de gente perfecta, rica y famosa… ¿Por qué se fijaría en él? Ahora más que nunca desearía tener a su lado a sus amigos. Y allí mismo, sentado en su silla, delante de su mesa, en la biblioteca de su colegio, decidió que ya estaba harto de estar sin ellos, les pediría perdón y hasta intentaría hablar civilizadamente con Krum¿no se había enamorado él mismo de uno de ellos?

* * *

Desde que decidió volver con sus amigos (hacía cosa de una semana y media) no había vuelto a la biblioteca solo. Las cosas no habían cambiado tanto como él había esperado, Hermione seguía pasando tiempo con Harry y con él, seguía preparándoles la agenda (aunque él ya no lo necesitaba, había cogido la costumbre de hacerlos el día que se los ponían) y sobretodo seguía siendo una sabelotodo, la chica que el quería, su amiga. Harry no iba por ahí suspirando por su rubio oxigenado, más bien evitaba el tema (y él lo agradecía), así pues seguían haciendo bromas, se divertían y sí, seguían yendo al lago a molestar al calamar gigante. Estaba feliz y se dio cuenta de lo tonto que había sido al creer que lo dejarían de lado, eran sus mejores amigos y ellos le querían a pesar de su estupidez y terquería. También le había sorprendido que Krum fuera tan buen tipo, aunque nunca, nadie, se lo oiría decir en voz alta. Estaba contento, feliz, aunque un poco deprimido. Confiaba en sus amigos y los quería, pero no les había podido contar su "secreto", no se veía capaz de hacerlo, además, nunca lo conseguiría¿Por qué molestarse? (NA: un poco pesimista nuestro chico¿no?). Prefería no pensar mucho en ello, aunque no ayudaba el hecho de verlo cada día…

Ahora se encontraba en uno de sus momentos preferidos del día, estaban en el gran comedor, desayunando. Nada ni nadie le podría estropear ese momento, ni el hecho de que tocaba pociones a primera hora con los slytherins, ni el hecho de que Hermione no hubiera aparecido en toda la noche, ni que Harry le había cogido un momento de depresión y pesadumbre, ni que por la puerta del gran comedor apareciera Zabini rodeando a Malfoy con su brazo… bueno, eso tal vez sí. Por Merlín… Hermione y Krum insistían en que solo eran amigos (se lo decía Hermione a Harry constantemente para animarlo)… pero parecían amantes felices, radiantes y orgullosos de estar juntos y demostrar su amor ante todo ser viviente, no lo soportaba… ¿estaba celoso de Malfoy? Las cosas no podían empeorar, pero, como siempre, se equivocaba.

Justo en ese momento en que se había quedado (como le ocurría demasiado a menudo para su gusto) embobado mirando a Zabini él se giró y lo vio. ¡Le había pillado descaradamente mirándolo! Bajó rápidamente la cabeza concentrándose en su plato, quería que la tierra se lo tragara en ese momento y estaba seguro que estaba otra vez rojo como un tomate. Oyó como Malfoy se reía… se estaban burlando de él… y estaba vez se lo merecía por estúpido. Era un imbécil por haberse enamorado de un slytherin, pero él no podía decidirlo y así había ocurrido. Se levantó, recogió sus cosas tan rápido como supo y se fue hacía su clase de pociones sin hacer caso a Harry que le llamaba diciéndole que le esperara… los desayunos nunca serían lo mismo…

* * *

Por más increíble que pareciera, Blaise Zabini se había enamorado. Todos sus amigos le conocían por ser un chico bastante serio, educado y aparentemente insensible a cualquier encanto de una mujer o hasta de un hombre. Su mejor amigo, Draco Malfoy, nunca había comprendido como podía ser, en ese apartado, tan frío. A él, sinceramente, no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo, estaba bien, era feliz con sus amigos y su familia y no necesitaba nada más. Pero eso había cambiado y todo por un gryffindor… muchas veces hasta le costaba creérselo. Sus amigos más cercanos lo sabían e incluso lo aceptaban y lo animaban, pero sabía que el nunca le querría, sabía que estaba enamorado de otra, nada más ni nada menos que de la novia de uno de sus amigos, Hermione Granger. Pansy siempre le decía que con lo bueno que estaba le haría olvidar a esa amante de los libros en dos días, pero llevaba casi un año entero observándolo y sabía (o creía saber) que el día que ese chico se enamorara, sería tan profundo que nunca olvidaría a esa persona que, sin saberlo, sería la más afortunada del mundo, y en su opinión ya la había encontrado.

No estaba seguro de cuando había empezado esa locura, pero la primera vez que recordaba habérselo quedado mirando fue a finales del curso pasado. Él estaba entrando en el gran comedor discutiendo, como siempre, con Granger sobre cualquier tontería. Potter iba detrás, con una cara de resignado total (pobre chico…). De pronto, uno de sus hermanos, aún no sabía si había sido Fred o George (no era capaz de distinguirlos en ese momento) se interpuso en la discusión y se puso a hablar con su hermano, pero en realidad era una mera distracción, ya que al cabo de unos segundos, Weasley estaba en el suelo lleno de algo que parecía helado de menta. Se puso tan rojo que no era capaz de distinguir su pelo de su cara y sus ojos azul cielo brillaban de una forma extraña, y mientras todo slytherin se estaba riendo del chico, él solo era capaz de pensar que se veía adorable de esa forma… Ahí es donde su alarma (que hasta ese momento no sabía que tenía) sonó.

¿Qué como sabía que él ya estaba enamorado de Granger? Bien: uno, se conocían desde primer año, eran de la misma casa y eran íntimos amigos; dos, ella era una chica, para su desgracia, encantadora y buena amiga de quien era fácil enamorarse; tres, esas discusiones eran una clara señal de atracción…; cuatro, siempre andaban juntos (aunque también estaba Potter); y cinco, y el más significativo, claro y evidente para él, Weasley se había puesto muy (pero que muy) celoso de Víktor (como él mismo les había contado), si hasta dejó de ir con los gryffindors durante medio año! Aunque eso le dio la oportunidad de verlo de vez en cuando en la biblioteca, la verdad es que él se pasaba el día en ese sitio… y eso mismo estaba diciéndole a Malfoy camino al comedor.

Blaise, eso no son más que chorradas. No creo que la comadreja estuviera realmente enamorado de la Granger, además, ahora parece recuperado… ¿no será que ya la ha olvidado? -

No… estoy seguro que más bien se ha resignado y sabes bien que odia a todos los slytherins… es un gryffindor de pies a cabeza, como tu chico. Y deja de llamarlo así quieres? Al menos mientras yo este delante – dijo éste ya resignado al ver la expresión del rubio.

El día que dejes de decir que Potter es mi chico yo dejaré de llamar comadreja a ese Weasley que ha robado el corazón a mi mejor amigo…jooo, ahora yo también estoy un poco celoso – dijo haciendo un puchero exagerado, ganándose una carcajada de Blaise.

Eres de lo peor Draco! – dijo pasándole el brazo y acercándole más a él.

Lo sé y por eso me quieres tanto – dijo con arrogancia mientras atravesaban las puertas del comedor. En ese momento Ron les vio entrando en el comedor sin poder evitar mirarlos, cosa que el príncipe de slytherin notó – Mira, no me digas que no parece celoso de mi… – Blaise, siguiendo la mirada de su amigo se volvió a encontrar con esa mirada azul que adoraba… y no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente al verlo sonrojado…

Ahora era Draco quien se reía, aunque se arrepintió al recibir el codazo directo de Blaise.

Para idiota – susurró – no es cierto, mira, se va…

Si… y Potter corre detrás de él como un desesperado – dijo burlón intentando esconder sus celos.

Ahora quien esta celoso… celoso… celoso… - canturreó el más alto sentándose en la mesa para empezar a desayunar, tenían pociones a primera hora, y aunque se retrasaran diez minutos Snape no les bajaría puntos.

* * *

Todos los alumnos ya se encontraban en las mazmorras, en la temida clase de pociones con el temido profesor de pociones, Severus Snape. A nadie se le había pasado por alto que el profesor parecía de un humor peor de lo habitual (que hacía poco había mejorado, no mucho, pero algo era algo). Traía unas ojeras poco comunes en él y llevaba siempre el ceño fruncido, hasta le había quitado puntos a un par de slytherins por llegar tarde! Lo más extraño de la clase de ese día es que no había ese enorme perro observando al final de la clase… Ya todos estaban sentados y completamente callados, o casi todos.

Harry… ¿qué ha pasado con esos dos ahora¿Se cansaron de besarse? – preguntó Ron a su compañero de mesa, lo más bajo que pudo

No lo sé Ron, pero debe ser algo serio, Sirius nunca se habría perdido una clase de Snape, dice que adora verlo dando clases…-

Huugg… No digas eso! Aún me dan escalofríos cuando me imagino a esos dos… juntos. Ya me entiendes. Sabes que no tengo nada contra eso – añadió rápidamente al ver la cara que ponía su amigo –, si a mi también… - y calló de golpe, había hablado de más.

¿a tu también qué, Ron? -

Nada nada! – dijo nervioso y levantando su tono de voz sin darse cuenta

Bien bien bien… - siseó una voz que izo que todo el cuerpo de Ron temblara, la había hecho buena… - quince puntos menos para gryffindor y como veo que con el señor Potter es evidente que no hará nada, váyase a sentarse con… - pasó la mirada por la clase y detuvo su mirada casi en seco, una mueca que parecía una sonrisa le apareció en el rostro, daba más miedo que cuando tenía su habitual cara de amargado… - el señor Zabini, y que el señor Malfoy se sienta con Potter – "no desperdicia ni una" pensó Harry amargamente. Aunque, secretamente, cuatro personas le agradecían enormemente ese gesto al profesor.

Así que Ron y Malfoy se levantaron de sus sitios y se encaminaron hacia sus nuevos compañeros. Draco iba con su acostumbrada cara de fastidiado mientras Harry le esperaba con una mirada que intentaba ser de asco (cosa que alegró al profesor, no le gustaba hacerle esto a su alumno preferido, pero ver esa cara a Potter era como vengarse de Black por lo de la noche pasada…), aunque lo de ambos era fingido. En cambio, Ron andaba con la cabeza agachada mirándose siempre los zapatos… ¿qué haría ahora? Tenía que trabajar con Zabini… en parte era un milagro y un regalo del cielo, pero por otro lado era como si fuera el peor castigo de todos. Nadie podía saber lo que sentía y aún menos el propio slytherin, pero él era muy malo disimulando sus sentimientos, sobretodo por su estúpida manía de sonrojarse cada vez que pasaba por su lado… y ahora tenía que estar dos horas con él! Solo deseaba que no les pusiera un trabajo a parte… ¿y si se daba cuenta? … Blaise esperaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja (que ni intentó disimular) a su nueva pareja de trabajo y deseaba secretamente que el profesor les pusiera deberes en conjunto…

Hermione solo los miraba con cara reprobatoria como diciendo "siempre es lo mismo"… aunque lo dejó estar cuando su pareja de clase, Víktor, le pasó por debajo de la mesa el nuevo número del periódico de Hogwarts (idea del director de ese año) donde había una artículo suyo.

Cuando Ron llegó a su sitio y se sentó, Snape empezó a explicar la poción que prepararían esta vez y las instrucciones aparecieron en la pisara. Inmediatamente todos se pusieron a trabajar. No era un secreto que a Ron no le gustaba nada esa asignatura y que no era la que mejor se le daba, pero la clase fue mejor de lo que esperaba. A parte de un par de explosiones (una hecha por Neville y otra por Vincent) fue una clase tranquila y sin complicaciones. Blaise ayudó tanto como pudo a Ron diciéndole todo lo que tenía que hacer y dándole indicaciones claras, y Ron, evitando mirarlo e intentando concentrarse solamente en la poción y en evitar que aumentara su sonrojo, siguió todas sus instrucciones. Así pues, al final de la clase, Ron consiguió la nota más alta de su vida en una clase de pociones y no pudo evitar darle las gracias a su compañero, cosa que éste respondió con un "de nada" y regalándole una de esas sonrisas que derretían por dentro al pelirrojo y, para sorpresa (y alegría) de Blaise, Ron devolvió.

Pero había sido una clase demasiado perfecta y cinco minutos antes de que tocara el timbre, el profesor Snape, anunció lo que el gryffindor menos deseaba… (bueno, si que quería, pero complicaba demasiado las cosas), deberes.

* * *

Nunca antes se había sentido tan nervioso, asustado, eufórico, aterrorizado y feliz a la vez. Era incapaz de saber cual de sus sentimientos (que ahora mismo eran como un gran torbellino) ganaría la batalla, pero tenía claro que tenía que disimular como nunca, era una prueba que no se permitiría perder.

Se encontraba a las puertas de la biblioteca esperando a su compañero de trabajo (uno muy largo por cierto), aún faltaba unos quince minutos para la hora acordada, pero estaba harto de ir y venir por la sala común y Harry, que intentaba estudiar un poco de Historia de la Magia, le había obligado a: o irse al cuarto o salir de la torre, en cualquier sitio mejor que en la sala común.

Aún recordaba como a la mañana siguiente de la clase de pociones, a la hora de comer, Blaise se había acercado a la mesa de los gryffindors y le había pedido con una voz más profunda y sexy de la que recordaba si podía hablar a solas con él. Fue un momento de crisis para Ron, donde demostró un control nunca visto hasta ahora (cosa que intentaría repetir hoy).

Metido en su mundo es como Blaise Zabini encontró a "su" gryffindor en la entrada de la biblioteca. Él había llegado diez minutos antes para poder verlo llegar (y no hacerlo esperar. (NA: a que es caballeroso nuestro chico? XD)) pero para su sorpresa el pelirrojo ya se encontraba allí, aunque no lo parecía. Divertido por la situación se acercó al chico…

Weasley… - susurró el slytherin muuuuy cerca de su oreja, ganándose un buen susto (con su respectivo saltito) del gryffindor – ya podemos entrar…

Ron solo fue capaz de medio asentir y seguir al chico hacía el interior de la biblioteca, su plan ya se había ido a la mierda.

…

Horas más tarde, Ron y Blaise seguían en la biblioteca. Habían dedicado todo su tiempo en buscar los libros adecuados y empezar a hacer el trabajo. No habían tenido oportunidad de hablar de nada que no fuera pociones (y bien bajo para que la señora Pince no les oyera…). Ahora (tal como había controlado el slytherin) solo quedaban en la biblioteca ellos dos y la bibliotecaria (que por cierto no les dejaba de mirar con cara de estúpida romanticona¿qué estaba esperando?).

Había sido el día más feliz de su vida, estaba con el chico del que estaba enamorado, disfrutando de su compañía y de su calor… (desde cuando era tan cursi?), pero sabía que pronto terminarían el trabajo y que, lo más seguro, es que no lo volvería a ver hasta que a Draco se le ocurriera la "genial" idea de ir a insultar al "Trío maravilla"… y el no quería eso. Lo quería a su lado, como su pareja, su amante, pero era bien sabido que odiaba todo aquello relacionado con slytherin, y él era uno.

De pronto vio como Ron se levantaba e iba a buscar un par de libros más para terminar el trabajo. Él también se levantó, para ir a buscar otros.

Mientras iba de estantería a estantería, buscando libro por libro, no dejaba de pensar en que por lo menos el pelirrojo no parecía descontento con el hecho de hacer el trabajo con él, más bien parecía a gusto, aunque un poco tenso… ¿se habría dado cuenta de lo que sentía?... no… Al girar el siguiente pasillo se topó con el gryffindor. Estaban muy cerca, era capaz hasta de contar todas las pecas de su cara (muy tiernas en su opinión), de sentir por completo el calor que emanaba de él y sentir su aliento cerca de su cuello… y al mirarlo a los ojos, no lo pudo resistir.

Ron sabía que se había puesto rojo como un tomate cuando se dio cuenta de la cercanía con el slytherin… ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan perfecto? Ese chico le transmitía paz… y por raro que pareciera cierto amor… pero nadie, ni tan siquiera los cuentos de sus hermanos, le había preparado para eso. Al intentar agachar la cabeza para esconder su sonrojo había notado como una mano se posaba en su barbilla haciendo que alzara los ojos y viera directamente a esos otros pares que hacían que se derritiera por dentro, y seguidamente notó como algo húmedo se posaba en su boca… ¡por Merlín¡¡Le estaban besando! Y no cualquier persona, sino el chico que quería… ¿es que tal vez era correspondido su amor?... y solo supo hacer una cosa, lo que quería, respondió al beso con la misma devoción y miedo que sentía que le transmitía el otro.

Blaise se esperaba de todo, un empujón, un golpe directo, insultos, hasta que le mordiera, pero no eso… no aquello. Al sentir que Ron le respondía su beso se apartó bruscamente de él, mirándolo en señal de pregunta y viendo la confusión en los ojos del otro. ¿Por qué había respondido? Era imposible que el gryffindor sintiera algo por él, por un slytherin, y aún menos por Blaise Zabini, amigo de Draco Malfoy. Pero le había respondido al beso… ¿Qué significaba todo aquello¿no estaba enamorado de Granger? Y algo le vino a la cabeza. Despecho. Lo hacía como una mera venganza por la traición de la chica… no por él, eso nunca.

Ron notó como el chico se separaba de él, le miraba de una forma extraña y como de pronto una gran desesperanza aparecía claramente en su rostro. Vio como se giraba y se empezaba a ir… y también vio que aunque lo llamara innombrables veces, Blaise no se giraba y salía por la puerta… salía de su vida.

* * *

Ya habían pasado varios días desde el incidente en la biblioteca y Ron aún no era capaz de comprender lo que había sucedido ahí… el otro le había besado, eso significaba que algo debía sentir por él, pero en cambio se había apartado de él cundo le respondía al beso… eso quería decir que no?

Pero lo que menos entendía era la última mirada que le había dado… porque le había parecido ver como si el slytherin perdiera todas las esperanzas? Como si el hecho de que le respondiera el beso quería decir que no sentía nada por él? No lo entendía y por más que pensara no se veía capaz de resolverlo…

Estaba sumido a un estado de monotonía preocupante, había perdido su característico buen humor y sus amigos se estaban empezando a preocupar. Pero no era capaz de olvidar a esa serpiente que muy en el fondo sabía que le quería… entonces porque tanto miedo de ir junto a él y hablar claramente? Por el rechazo. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir se había sentido rechazado al ver como Blaise se alejaba de él sin importarle nada… (o eso parecía, porque el chico seguía comportándose como siempre, yendo de un lado para otro con sus amigos y atendiendo normalmente en las clases, que, por cierto, él se había encargado de terminar el trabajo en nombre de los dos, por alegría del gryffindor). Tenía miedo y el valor gryffindor tan representativo de su casa no aparecía por ningún sitio.

Curiosamente lo único que le relajaba era el Quidditch (gracias a sus entrenamientos como guardián había mejorado muchísimo). Era como Harry le había dicho… sus penas se las llevaba el viento y solo quedaba el campo, la hierba mecida por el viento y él… nadie más, nada más importaba. Así que cuando terminaron las clases, nuestro pelirrojo se fue a buscar su escoba y seguidamente al campo (la última clase había sido Historia y había tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar…).

Lo que Ron no sabía es que Blaise se encontraba en una situación similar. No estaba bien ni mucho menos. No era capaz de comprender porque el gryffindor le había llamado tan desesperadamente (y mirado con tanta confusión y suplica) si solo le había besado por despecho… tal vez se había equivocado? Tal vez se había precipitado al sacar esa conclusión y al no querer hablar con "su" chico?... tal vez… solo tal vez.

Irónicamente, lo único que relajaba a este slytherin, que, reconozcámoslo, es un paranoico (NA: lo siento… no he podido resistirlo XP), era ver volar al pelirrojo. Sabía que últimamente estaba más pensativo que lo normal y que no debía estar muy bien, pero no se veía capaz de ir y decirle algo… así que, mientras iba pensando en los motivos que tendría el gryffindor (a parte del despecho) para corresponderle el beso se encaminó hacia el campo de juego, deslizándose sigilosamente entre las gradas y esperando que comenzara el "espectáculo"…

Llegó justo a tiempo para ver como Ron salía de los vestuarios de gryffindor, se encaminaba hacia el medio del campo y, subiendo a su escoba, se elevaba varios metros sin siquiera pestañear. Había visto como iba mejorando entrenamiento a entrenamiento, y estaba seguro de que en el próximo partido slytherin contra gryffindor, perdería su casa. Se había convertido en un gran guardián, y eso no ayudaba en el hecho de intentar olvidarlo…

Vio como daba un par de vueltas rápidas por el campo, como descendía y ascendía otro par y como, hechizando a una quaffle (NA: no se como se escribe y no tengo ganas de buscarlo…), intentaba parar todos los tiros (consiguiéndolo casi siempre).

Hacía tiempo que Ron sentía que lo observaban en los entrenamientos, pero como nunca veía a nadie, al final terminó creyendo que eran solo imaginaciones suyas… pero ahí estaba otra vez, esa sensación de que siguen y analizan todos tus movimientos… ¿pero a quién le interesaría espiarlo? Los otros equipos creían que era un negado para el deporte… nadie sospechaba de sus avances y nadie le consideraba una amenaza… (en los entrenamientos con la resta del equipo seguía fingiendo que no tenía ni idea, evidentemente los otros jugadores lo sabían) Pero estaba segurísimo que alguien lo espiaba… así que disimulando como que volvía a hacer una par de vueltas aceleró de golpe y buscó desesperadamente a alguien… y allí estaba el muy espía! Aceleró aún más esta vez con rabia, pero a cada metro que avanzaba más clara se le hacía la persona… se esperaba a cualquier persona, incluso a alguien de su casa, a todo el mundo menos a él.

Blaise estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del acercamiento del gryffindor hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Ron descendió y bajo de la escoba cuando se encontraba a escasos metros del chico. Se fue acercando lentamente pensando en que podía significar que él estuviera allí y de que se suponía que le tenía que decir (enfadarse? Alegrarse?...). Se estaba poniendo rojo por momentos y lo sabía (para su desgracia).

que-que haces aquí? – le preguntó ya delante de él. De acuerdo, no era muy ingenioso pero era lo que quería saber…

solo pasaba por aquí Weasley – dijo el otro fríamente. No tenía ni idea de cómo debía actuar en esa situación… el nunca había sido dado por momentos como ese.

Oh – fue lo único capaz de responder, con cierto toque de decepción en su voz, cosa que notó el slytherin. No sabía que decir, que hacer, pero había algo que quería saber, que necesitaba saber, y gracias a un golpe de valentía gryffindor le dijo… - ¿Por qué te fuiste?

¿Cómo? – se había perdido algo?

Que por que te fuiste, de la biblioteca, ya sabes… cuan-cuando tu y… y yo…

Ya ya, ya sé – dijo rápidamente, eran imaginaciones de Ron o estaba un poco sonrojado? – No quería tu compasión Weasley – dijo ya serio

¿Por qué tendría que besarte por compasión? – ahora era él el perdido

no quería que me besaras por el simple hecho de vengarte de tu amiguita… ya se que estás enamorado de ella.

De Hermione? Claro que no! – dijo sonriendo con sinceridad – es solo mi amiga

Pe-pero te pusiste celoso cuando empezó a salir con Krum – estaba confundido… es que tal vez Draco tuviera razón?

Si, así es – y toda esperanza en los ojos de Blaise desapareció – pero solo porque temía que se alejara de mí, de que ya no quisiera ser mi amiga o no tuviera tiempo para mi… tonterías de esas. Yo no te respondí el beso por compasión o por despecho Blaise – y armándose de valor y consciente de que le había llamado por su nombre ganándose una mirada de sorpresa del otro continuó – lo hice porque me gustas. Es más, no se como fue, pero estoy enamorado de ti.

…

… sonrojo

… sonrojo

Al ver que el otro no hacía nada y demostrando otra vez su valentía, Ron se fue acercando a Blaise lentamente… y lo besó. Lo besó intentando transmitirle todo lo que sentía realmente, lo mucho que le quería sin conocerle y lo mucho que le querría cuando lo hiciera, lo feliz que se sentiría despertarse cada mañana sabiendo que él también le quería y, a la vez, mostrando su miedo, miedo de que le rechazara otra vez y se alejara definitivamente de él.

Pero eso no ocurrió, sino que Blaise le respondió el beso sintiéndose más feliz que nunca. Era la persona más afortunada del mundo porque Ronald Weasley le quería a él, no a otro, sino a él

Cuando se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire, los dos estaban sonrojados, con cierto miedo pero felices al saberse correspondidos.

De pronto la mirada de Ron cambió y mirando a su pareja con cierta picardía le dijo…

Por cierto, Blaise, amor – dijo con cierta burla en su voz – esto es espionaje a la competencia, y como buen prefecto que soy, tengo la obligación de aplicarte un castigo ejemplar…

… i Blaise Zabini nunca disfrutó tanto de un castigo en toda su vida…

* * *

Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!

* * *

Por fin lo he terminado! Buuuf… se me hico muy muy difícil terminar este fic. Tal vez es un poco ñoñoso, pero tenía muchas ganas de escribirlo y me encanta imaginarme a Ron todo rojo…. AISS, es adorable no creéis? A demás, ya advertí que era muy, pero que muy, romántico (hasta llegar a empalagoso…)

Espero que por lo menos hayáis pasado un buen rato leyendo el fic, y si no os ha gustado nada de nada tampoco no me extraña…

La pareja me gusta mucho y tenía el deber de hacer un fic suyo.

El próximo proyecto que tengo en mente es un Sirius/Remus (una de mis parejas favoritas), a parte de intentar terminar mis fics comenzados… XD

Muchas gracias por todo y espero ver vuestros comentarios!

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


	2. respuesta a los reviews!

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS!**

Bueno! Aquí pongo la respuesta a todos los reviews que he recibido (de momento espero) de este fic! (que por cierto, es de unas de mis parejas favoritas… XP).

Solo decir que muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron mi historia… y sobretodo doble gracias aquellos que me han dejado un comentario, son mi motivo para seguir viviendo! )

Espero que a todo aquel que haya leído mi historia le haya gustado… (y si no, que se joda, no lo se hacer mejor… ¬¬) y dejo ya mis tonterías y respondo a los reviews!

**Sandra-sms:** hola a ti también! Pues, como siempre, no había pensado en hacer una continuación… pero la verdad es que esta pareja me encanta y no puedo decir que nunca la haré… (pero lo encuentro bastante poco probable, tengo una infinidad de historias por terminar). Lo que si que haré seguro es otro fic relacionado con estas historias (y aún estoy más segura que haré más fics de estos dos… porque los adoro!). Me alegra de que te haya gustado y que hayas decidido leer mis otros fics… (me halaga, la verdad). Espero que mis próximos también te gusten! Buena suerte y besos!

**Mahokka:** a mi también me encanta esta pareja… no son adorables y perfectos? Pero nunca encuentro fics suyos! (así que si alguien sabe de algún lugar, que me lo diga por favor!). Gracias por leer mi historia y me alegra muchísimo de que te gustara, en serio!

**karicatura:** te entiendo a la perfección… me frustra muchísimo no encontrar historias para leer de esta pareja… por eso me decidí por hacer una (para joder XD). Me alegra que te hiciera feliz encontrarla XP! En serio te gustó el final? La verdad es que tenía muchísimas dudas de cómo terminarlo, pero eso si, siempre con un final feliz… (odio los tristes! Siempre lo digo…). Espero que si te has leído mis otros fics te hayan gustado… aunque no hay otro que sea un RonBlaise (bueno, el fic que está relacionado con este se menciona, pero no sale mucho que se diga…). Muchas gracias por tu review! Suerte! Y muchos besos a ti también!

**Mar Malfoy:** a mi si que me encanta tu fic! Que envidia! Me encanta como escribes y de momento me gusta (aunque lo de Draco me dejó un poco… "huyuyuy…" no se si me entiendes…)… Bueno, dejando de lado tu maravilloso fic, a lo cual invito a todo el mundo a leerlo, me alegra de que te sirviera para inspirarte y poder seguir con la historia (que, por favor, actualiza algún día de estos!). Yo también espero poder hacer otro RonBlaise… son más que lindos! Mucho más! XD. Gracias por leer mi fic y sobretodo por dejarme un review! Nos vemos!

I hasta aquí los reviews que he recibido! Muchas gracias, en serio, me ayudan muchísimo y más saber que a la gente le gustan mis fics (me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo, la verdad). Espero que todo os vaya muy bien en el mundo real! P

**Byby of Riku Lupin**

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Hola! Pues aquí vuelvo a estar yo para responder a vuestros reviews! muchas gracias a aquellos que hayan leído mi historia y me sigan enviando comentarios! Os estoy muy agradecida, en serio!

Ahora, la respuesta a los reviews…

**keira-dragonwoman:** (bonito nombre) no importa que no me dejaras un mensaje si ahora si lo has hecho! Gracias por leer mi historia y me alegro de que te gustara! Lo de la continuación esta difícil, pero ya veremos… tal vez de aquí muuucho tiempo… XD El "proyecto", como dices, de Sirius/Remus se ha retrasado un poquito, pero lo voy haciendo… no se cuando lo terminaré, la verdad XP … besitos a ti también!

**shira-chan:** estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo… hay tan pocas historias de estos dos… y mira que son lindos! Me encantan, los adoro! XD Me alegro de que te gusten mis historias… la verdad es que todas son muy parecidas y romanticotas… pero son las que me gustan y no puedo escribir algo que no me guste… XP. Respecto a la historia de "atrapando al pelirrojo" de slasheaven… no la encuentro! La he buscado "manualmente" (por decirlo de algún modo) y por el buscador, pero no la encuentro… me podrías dar el link o algo por el estilo para encontrarlo? Me harías muy feliz, porque si te gustó tanto yo tengo que leer esa historia! Gracias por tu review y por leerme!

Y hasta aquí los comentarios que he recibido hasta hoy… espero que os sigan gustando mis historias y que me dejéis reviews! (yo vivo por ellos!)

**Byby of Riku Lupin**

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Hola de nuevo! Vuelvo a ser yo para responder a otro review que recibí! XD

osaderio: jajaja! en serio! pues muchísimas grácias! Tu review me a animado mucho porque esta pareja no es muy "conocida", muy poco gente escribe sobre ellos… Prometo que algun día haré otro fic sobre ellos, pero ahora mismo estoy muuuy liada… El Sirius/Remus ya lo tengo empezado y muy avanzado, así que no creo que tarde mucho en publicarlo… (aunque nunca se sabe!). Gracias otra vez, tu entusiasmo se me pegó! Nos leemos!

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


End file.
